


Mechanic's Hands

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [7]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I don't know, I was thinking about hands, It just happened, M/M, PLease do not ask, Yes its strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony kissed him then, as if he were a drowning man and Loki was a breath of fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanic's Hands

Anthony’s hands glided across his exposed body, calloused fingertips dancing across every inch of bare skin he could find.  
It was nothing like he had ever dreamed and everything he had ever wanted.  
Anthony’s hands were warm, burning against cool skin but oh so gentle as they traced across the scars marring Loki’s back, the contours of muscle across his abdomen, the curve of his lips….  
His hands were too gentle to be the same ones that built weapons of destruction and created weapons of protection.  
They were too careful to be the same ones that let whiskey bottles slip from trembling fingers and shatter on the floor.  
They were too soft to be the same ones that created an escape from nothing but a box of scrap metal and wiring.  
And yet….  
And yet that’s what they were. They were gentle and careful and soft…everything Loki wanted, everything he needed.  
Anthony kissed him then, as if he were a drowning man and Loki was a breath of fresh air.  
Loki thought that he had never loved anyone like he loved Anthony and that should scare him but it didn’t and he couldn’t figure out why.  
Anthony was a mortal; he was a god. There were hundreds of stories as to why that couldn’t work out.  
But Anthony always _had_ been a brilliant being who had a knack for making an exception to rules.  
Perhaps he would make an exception to this one too.  
Anthony’s hands moved to his lower back and tugged him closer and Loki realized those hands were not just gentle and careful and soft; they were beautiful.  
They were beautiful in the sense that they were not just _there_.  
They created.  
They could create worlds. They _would_ create worlds.  
Those hands that moved over him, worshiped him as if he were the most precious thing in any of the nine realms, they created and they destroyed  
But Loki knew why.  
They were Anthony Edward Stark’s hands.  
They were a mechanic’s hands.    
They fixed what could not be fixed and broke what could not be broken.  
They saved what could not be saved.  
They created what could not be created.  
Anthony could create _worlds_ at his fingertips, even if he didn’t know it.  
And Loki intended to show him how.  
And together, they would create their own world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...not sure where this came from. Let me know what you think!  
> I hope it's not absolutely terrible....


End file.
